


We Won The Championship And By The Way, I Like You

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Volleyball AU, junhui is a tease and a flirt, wonwoo is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: The volleyball team won the championship, and JunHao have a moment in the locker room after the game





	We Won The Championship And By The Way, I Like You

Minghao shoved his sweaty jersey in his backpack, seeing one of the ceiling lights flicker out of the corner of his eye. The shimmer of the medal hanging around his neck caught his attention, and he smiled down at it with pride.

 

He and the rest of the boy’s volleyball team at school had just won the city championship. A giant trophy half the size of himself would be placed in the big glass display case at the front of the school the next day. 

 

Everyone else had already left to go home, it now being almost ten at night, and Minghao was one of two people who hadn’t left yet. 

 

“Good game, by the way. You played good.”

 

Minghao looked to the left to see his fellow teammate, Jun, leaning against the lockers, smiling at him. Minghao looked down, licking his lips. “Thanks. You too.” 

 

Jun took a silent deep breath, looking around before moving slightly closer to the other. “You uh, joining the team next year?”

 

Minghao looked up at him. “Yeah, probably.” He couldn’t hold his stare for long though, for Jun was looking him right in the eyes, and it was too much for him. 

 

Jun ran a hand through his long brown hair, moving out of his face. This didn’t go unnoticed by Minghao, who was trying his best to zip up his bag without fumbling because of his shaky hands.

 

“That’s good,” Jun said, voice barely above a whisper. 

 

There was silence for a few moments as he watched Minghao put his bag on.

 

Minghao looked at him to say goodbye, but when he saw the look in the other’s eyes, he didn’t open his mouth. He looked serious, like he wanted to say something, but at the same time looking nervous. All Minghao knew was, his gaze was piercing, and he couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

 

He’d first met Jun when he joined the team earlier in the year, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find him attractive. Now, you can find other men attractive without being gay. That’s what Minghao thought it was. He discovered he was wrong when he had Jun on his mind when he had his hand down his pants after he’d seen him shirtless in the change room after practice one time. 

 

Now, Minghao wasn’t fully gay, he just had a crush on his teammate. Who was a guy. He liked  _ one  _ guy. There’s a big difference.

He’d often wondered if Jun was into men or not. He was always flirting with girls, but then again he was always calling everyone on the team cute, and he grabbed Wonwoo’s butt more often than a straight person would. 

 

“Look uh,” Jun started, breaking the silence. “I-”

 

“I like you,” Minghao blurted out, instantly regretting it as soon as he said it. He didn’t break eye contact with Jun, braving what was coming, fists clenched by his sides. “I don’t know...I just...I’m not gay or anything-”

 

Jun chuckled. “You’re not gay but you like me?”

 

“Well, in the sense that you’re the only guy I like, so I’m not  _ gay _ -gay.”

 

“Mm-hmm, right,” Jun teased.

 

Minghao sighed. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” He decided to confess because something inside of him was telling him to. He almost didn’t have control of it, mind running off the adrenaline of working up the courage to do it.

 

“Clearly.” 

 

“That’s all you’ve got to say? Help me out a little here-”

 

He was abruptly cut off when Jun ever so easily leaned down and pressed his lips against Minghao’s. It only lasted a few seconds, but in that short amount of time, Minghao’s prayers were answered, his questions were answered, and his problems were solved.

 

“Yeah, I kinda knew you were into me when you’d stare at me all the time at practice,” Jun shrugged with a teasing smile. When he first noticed that Minghao was doing it, he stopped wearing underwear under his gym shorts. If he was going to stare, why not have fun with him a little? “Also, you requested help and I gave it to you, so if you wouldn’t mind completing a quick customer satisfaction survey?”

 

Minghao didn’t know how to react.

 

“On a scale of one to five, how was my service?”

 

“Like, 2.5”

 

Jun glared at him. Minghao laughed. 

 

Pulling out his keys and swinging them around his finger, Jun suggested, “If I take you out for pizza can you bump it up to a 3? I kind of need this job, sir.”

 

Minghao pretended to think. “Hmm, I don’t know.”

 

“I have a family to feed!”

 

“Kiss me again and I’ll think about it.”

 

They smiled at each other, Minghao throwing his arms around Jun’s neck when their lips connected. Before they knew it, they were standing there with their tongues down each other’s throats, Jun’s hand on Minghao’s ass, while Minghao ran his hands through Jun’s long brown locks. 

 

“Um, can I clean in here or…”

 

Breaking away immediately, they turned and looked at the old woman standing about ten feet away with a mop and bucket. 

 

“Yeah, we’re just leaving,” Jun replied. He turned to Minghao. “You want pizza?”

 

“Wait you were serious?”

 

“I never joke about pizza, Hao.”

 

“Hao?”

 

“Is this relationship moving too fast for you?”

 

“We’re dating?”

 

Jun’s blood ran cold. “O-Oh, well I mean-”

 

“Okay. I’ll date you. You can call me Hao, and we can go out for pizza. Just don’t think I’ll let you put your hand on my ass all the time.”

 

“Deal.”

 

The old lady cleared her throat. “Boys, I kind of need to wash the floor.”

 

“Right,” Minghao said. “We’re leaving now.”

 

She watched as they left, wetting the mop and washing the floor. She didn’t know what she walked in on, but she hoped she wouldn’t have to wash any cum off anything. She’d demand a raise. 

**Author's Note:**

> why did this take me 4 hours
> 
> It was better in my head but oh well lmao


End file.
